Timeline of modern history (1960-1977)
1960s: Deus ex Bananii 1960 *'Vidalist Republic of Central Africa is established.' After 2 months of heavy fighting in Tanzania, South African forces are finally beaten after a second insurrection in bUganda, and make a retreat. Vidalian forces working in cooperation with Vidalist Central Africa attempt to seize former South African protectorates, but are bogged down fighting the Lord's Resistance Army. By this point, Vidalist Central Africa, while having its own elected legislature, remains a ward of Vidalia in Africa directed by the Bananius-Moskvin-Dariyan troika. *'Jihadian agents assassinate Timo Moskvin.' Moskvin is killed by a bomb during a victory parade in Dar es Salaam. As retaliation, Jihadia launches its own missile strike at northern Iran and Kabul, killing 24 in May. *'Civil unrest in Vidalia.' Lawlessness runs rampant in Vidalgrad as workers go on strike demanding better working conditions. As always, Vidalia crushes the workers brutually and blames the European Brotherhood for "spreading hatred and lies among citizens." 5 people are apprehended, forced to confess to being recruited by the Federation to destablilise the Revolution and are subsequently executed. 1961 *'Atlantic Federation world's economic power.' At this time, the Atlantic Federation's economy begins to flourish via trade in the Pacific and the Atlantic. North America is now the world's greatest trade route, with commodities brought in from Asia by the Empire being swapped for Salviatian manufactured goods and technology. Hitherto a backwater from fighting the Federation, the Empire now is also a hotbed of innovation, but few of this ever reaches its Malay and Indian subjects to the south. *'Empire establishes the Malayan League of Sultans.' After the Treaty of Krung Thep, the Federation of the Sultanates of Free Malaya is abolished, and the Malayan League of Sultans is created. While the Malay sultans remain in power, they are little more than figureheads compared to the Imperial Viceroy, Kim Marafuki. *'Recommencement of South Asian War:' **Citing repeated infringment of its borders, the ESL-backed Indian Confederacy invades the People's Republic of Irkutsk, but is repulsed to the northern fringes of the Himalayas. **KGV agents resupply Irkutsk. Worried about the collapse of its latest client-state, Vidalia sends Major Brejnev to liaise with Irkutsian paramiltary to arrange for clandestine aid against India. 1963 *'Civil war in Central Africa.' A 3-way civil war breaks out as Bananius directs his own forces to apprehend Mahmoud Dariyan, but instead causes a war between him and his own private army, Mahmoud Dariyan's KGV-trained army and the Lord's Resistance Army. Dariyan attempts to escape during the end of the year, but was cut down while traversing Eritrea. *'Religious unrest in Africa.' Unfortunately for Jihadia, not everyone is impressed with Jihadia's new ideology, and uprisings occur in Tripoli and Asmara as Shiites start a rebellion. Jihadian authority outside of Egypt in Africa immediately breaks down, as different imams muster local forces and fight with one another. *'South Asian War:' *'Horde forces under Lord-Marshal Sarba ally with the People's Republic of Irkutsk', helping to recapture Irkutsk by August. Southern Siberia and western Mongolia now extended sphere of Vidalian influence. *'KGV agents convince Tibet to allow military access.' In September, KGV attaché in Lhasa to allow secret access to bases in the Himalayas, citing the need to secure the future of Irkutsk's people. The Sacred Empire agrees and grants access, but only to SAO troops. 1964 *'United Kingdom of Trans-Sahelia established'. Bananius, being the sole authority left in the remnants of Vidalist Central Africa, abolishes the People's Assemblies and abrogates power, declaring himself King James. A treaty is signed in Dar es Salaam later that year with Jihadia, but the battle is far from over.... *'Coup in Jihadia.' Ibn Aman, head secretary of TILSA, displaces Abu Nuhass as the head of the Murafiqeen. He subsequently manipulates the Caliph, still reputedly unwell, to move the seat of power to Baghdad, and unite the Murafiqeen, the SI and TILSA into a new body called "Jundullah" or "God's Army", with him as Grand Mufti of Baghdad "for the defence of Jihadist Islam, against all infidels." Shiite shrines are padlocked and homage or veneration therein are forbidden to any Muslims, while new rules stipulate that all have to enter the army at the age of 13. *'End of the South Asian War:' **'ESL declares war. '''Worried about a possible Vidalian invasion, the ESL and its client-states declare war on the SAO and the ROV. ESL forces march north into Mongolia, decimating Chinese warlords controlling the area on behalf of Vidalia, and rout Republican forces in March. **'Treaty of Kizhi.' The Atlantic Federation threatens to supply the ESL and its allies in the region against any further attempts by Vidalia to resupply the now beleagured Republic of Irkutsk. The Treaty of Kizhi Island is signed, ending the existence of the Republic of Irkutsk; its territory in South Siberia absorbed into the SAO. Vidalia vows revenge for this slight, claiming that "the treachery and calumnies of the world obscurantist conspiracy cannot thwart the aspirations of humanity." 1965 *'Murmansk Mutiny.' A flotilla of five ships under the lead of Rear Admiral Igor Kolletyn, during naval exercises near Novaya Zelyma, defects and sails across the seas to the Federal base in Avaanaa, Greenland. Vidalopol is furious; after a show trial seven naval officers are executed. *'Barcelona Riots.' Demanding better pay and rights, railway stockyard workers around Barcelona, now the capital of the cantonment of Iberia, riot, overwhelming Feldgendarmerie. Inconclusive battles with the VSB eventually are ended when Salviatian tanks roll into Barcelona; fifteen workers are tried as spies and FEpS collaborationists, and are guillotined in public at Plaça Catalunya. Eventually, the Supreme Salviat dictates that labour unions throughout Salviatia must hve two government-appointed "advisors" who will "act as legal liaison" and "advise on maintenance of the welfare and dignity of the common labourer", a move decried by both Federation and ROV alike, but eventually followed up in those same countries. 1966 *'Guinea captured by Bolivarian Republic'. With arms and other perks from Vidalia, a joint force led by Bolivarian military officials and KGV agents occupy Conarky, but barely 3 months before they strike, the Lord's Resistance Army launches another insurrection, intent on bringing down the occupying force. *'Atlantic Federation declares war on Vidalia.' Claiming that Vidalian artillery missiles are currently aimed at their territory in the North Pole, the Atlantic Federation formally declares war. While previously Vidalian agents had been paying Horde factions to harass Federal shipping, this new act results in the formal breaking of ties between the two states. *'Anti-Federation demonstrations.' Throughout the Workers' Republic, mass rallies and demonstrations break out in major Vidalian cities, calling upon Vidalians to "crush the obscurantist conspiracy" and "bring revolution to North America." The Federal Service in a press statement dismisses the rallies as government-induced demonstrations that "do not in any way represent the true will of the Vidalian slaves." *'Treaty of Bushehr.' The Empire and the Caliphate agree to keep Baluchistan province between Iran and India unoccupied as a buffer zone in order to resolve the impending crisis over West Asia. 1968 *'Terror attacks in Salviatia and Vidalia.' Workers' strikes break out in the Salviatian city of Bremen, bringing work to a standstill. When Feldgendarmerie are sent to break up the strikes, several explosions and sniper attacks occur, raking the Feldgendarmerie and felling 15. The whole of Bremen becomes a war zone as street fighting between surviving Feldgendarmerie and forces affiliated with the European Brotherhood take place, but the uprising is dispersed. Similarly, the European Brotherhood also organise uprisings to protest rises in prices of food and fuel throughout cities in Vidalian-occupied Sweden, but these are put down brutally by Vidalian tanks being driven over protestors. *'The De Klerk scandal.' News reports by the Federation shed light on dealing between Salviatia and the South African Republic, revealing that Salviatian agents have been discussing a formal alliance and war with Angola with Willem de Klerk, the president of South Africa. When confronted with the news, de Klerk immediately states that he would like to see South Africa allied with Salviatia, given that Vidalian agents have been secretly supplying aid and military training to Angola's army. At this time, Salviatia begins to double the guard in Poland against Vidalia, followed by Vidalia's breaking of formal ties with Salviatia for "fomenting violence and reactionary thought in Africa contrary to the freedom and integrity of our African comrades". *'Protests in northern Jihadia.' On 4 April, the Jundullah youth movement begins processions denouncing Salviatia and Jihadia in commemmoration of the 17th anniversary of the outbreak of the 2nd Great War, calling on all "brothers of Islam to resist Gog and Magog throughout the earth." 1970s: Peace Never Had a Chance 1970 *'World's first digital computer built.' The ESL announces the creation of a new tool, a computer, ushering in the digital revolution. This computer is actually part of a fire guidance system for Imperial fortresses located in Ranau, Borneo; and Baotou; ESL-held Mongolia. *'Relations between Vidalia and Salviatia are strained''' upon the revelation that Salviatian agents have been sent into the Republic of South Africa. *'Vidalia signs pact with SAO.' Worried about further Federal moves on their territory, Lord Marshall Sarba signs a pact with Vidalia at Shinte-Saray, pledging the Horde's full support against the Federation where so required. *'Federation hunts Horde pirates.' Throughout the next decade and thereafter, the Federal Navy will be involved, under Rear Admiral Jules Sandyman, in a fruitless war against Horde raiders in the northern Pacific, as the Horde sends people to invade North America for booty and slaves.